During this fiscal year, the intramural program of the NIAAA used mice and rats held at the Fishers Lane Animal Center at 5625 Fishers Lane in Rockville, Maryland. The NIAAA OLAS also provided support to one NINDS satellite holding facility for the housing of zebrafish at 5625 Fishers Lane. Currently, OLAS supports 13 NIAAA Principal Investigators (PIs) conducting animal studies under 19 active Animal Study Proposals (ASPs) and one NINDS PI in support of one ASP. The NIAAA OLAS ensures that all animal use is performed humanely and in accordance with all relevant Animal Welfare Regulations. Through its commitment to excellence in veterinary health care, animal husbandry, research support, and program administration, the NIAAA OLAS has provided the facilitation necessary to the research missions of the NIAAA and the NINDS. The NIAAA continues to play a leading role in the NIH Intramural Animal Care and Use Program and as an active participant in the laboratory animal science community. The NIAAA DICBR, as part of the the NIH intramural research program, has maintained full accreditation by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) International, an internationally recognized independent program, since 1991.